Navidad en la Enterprise
by BlissVmpKr
Summary: Es el primer año de la misión de cinco años de la Enterprise. Por lo que Kirk ha ordenado una gran fiesta para animar a la tripulación. Adornos, muérdago, ponche de huevo... Todos estos objetos se necesitan para hacer de la primera Navidad a bordo una gran celebración.
1. Decoraciones

Todos los personajes pertenecen a Gene Roddenberry yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos

Advertencia, este fanfic contiene Slash, relación hombre-hombre. Si no te gusta no leas.

* * *

><p><strong>Navidad en la Enterprise.<strong>

_De la colección Festividades en la Enterprise._

**Decoraciones**

―No entiendo por qué debemos hacer esto nosotras ―dijo Carol frunciendo el ceño.

―Porque cualquiera de los chicos de allá arriba podría arruinarlo ―respondió Nyota sonriéndole a Carol cálidamente.

―Tenemos el mejor gusto de toda la Enterprise ―añadió Christine guiñando un ojo.

Las chicas rieron agudament. Se encontraban en el comedor de la nave. Cientos de adornos recién replicados estaban tirados por todo el suelo mientras ellas decoraban cada replicador, mesa, pared e incluso uno que otro tripulante distraído.

―No lo niego ―dijo Carol después de un prolongado silencio, dando un paso hacia atrás para observar su creación ―Aunque sigo pensando de que no fue buena idea aceptar esto.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Nyota observando con sus perspicaces ojos pardos a la rubia.

―De que no tengo familia ―contestó la oficial haciendo una mueca ―Bueno, no exactamente, pero después de lo que hizo mi padre… para mí ya no existe, no es aquel hombre que me crió. No es una época tan feliz si no tienes a nadie.

Los ojos de Carol perdieron su brillo y se tiñeron de una melancolía que, a pesar de nunca dejarla del todo, no mostraba normalmente.

―¡Hey! ―dijo Nyota abrazándola ―Tranquila, no debes dejar que las cosas fuera de tu poder te depriman de esa manera. A demás te recuerdo que yo acabo de ser botada por el que creí sería el padre de mis hijos.

A pesar de decirlo en tono de broma, Carol pudo identificar el dolor que le causaban esas palabras.

―¡Oh vamos! ―exclamó Christine ―No pongan caras largas ahora. Yo tampoco tengo una vida tan feliz, a decir verdad, ni siquiera sé porque me gusta la Navidad. Vengo de una familia muy grande y de poco dinero, mi padre odiaba esa fecha y si alguien mencionaba algo sobre ella se ganaba una gran tunda.

Las tres mujeres se observaron en completo silencio unos momentos. Las tres nunca hubiesen imaginado que tras la sonrisa de la otra se escondiese una pena de aquella magnitud. Súbitamente se dieron cuenta de que no sabían prácticamente nada de la otra, que el trabajo y su solitaria personalidad les había impedido acercarse realmente.

El momento fue interrumpido repentinamente por la puerta del comedor siendo abierta, una estruendosa carcajada seguida de un coro de risas masculinas las sacó de su estupor. Esa carcajada era sumamente identificable. El capitán, seguido de la tripulación del puente del turno alfa, acababa de llegar al comedor. Kirk se detuvo dejando salir un gran silbido mientras observaba a su alrededor.

―Creo que han superado todas las expectativas niñas ―dijo el capitán abrazando a Nyota y a Carol por los hombros, admirando el trabajo de las mujeres ―¿No es así señor Spock?

El vulcano asintió.

―Sus habilidades decorativas son bien conocidas, capitán ―dijo el pelinegro en tono neutro, aunque por sus ojos se escapaba el orgullo que sentía siempre que alguien de la tripulación hacía un buen trabajo.

El capitán rio y les dio un beso coqueto en las mejillas a las tres y alzó a Nyota en un abrazo de oso para hacerla enfadar. Sin embargo, esos actos que muchos podrían clasificar de informales e incorrectos, eran costumbre en la Enterprise. Al ser una tripulación tan joven y con el capitán más táctil y coqueto de toda la Flota Estelar, el estoicismo y la estricta formalidad solo se mostraban en misiones diplomáticas. A través de los años, todos se relajaron a un punto de familiaridad que incluso el flirteo del capitán había traspasado su impuesta política de no fraternizar con la tripulación, a ser un signo de aprecio y amistad con los tripulantes más cercanos a él. Aunque todo ese ambiente, no interfería con su trabajo, pues a pesar de todo cada tripulante sabía su lugar y respetaba el rol que cada uno representaba a bordo. No es por presumir, pero la Enterprise tenía el mejor índice de salud mental de toda la Flota, tal vez por ello se les fue asignado la misión de cinco años, no solo se necesitaba habilidad para esa misión, sino un buen ambiente para optimizar los resultados. ¿De que servían cinco años en el espacio si la tripulación peleaba como perros y gatos?

De hecho, la salud mental era la razón por la cual las chicas estaban decorando la Enterprise durante ese tiempo. Era su primer año en la misión y las actividades recreativas como esta, ayudaban a conservar alta la moral de la tripulación.

―Creo que deberían tomar un descanso chicas ―dijo el capitán ―¿Por qué no comen con nosotros?

Los rostros sonrientes de McCoy, Sulu, Chekov y el estoico pero amable del señor Spock les miraron expectantes.

―Claro que sí ―contestó Chapel ―Solo recogemos lo que sobró y los alcanzamos.

Los chicos se retiraron y se sentaron en una mesa al fondo.

―¿Saben? ―dijo Carol ―Creo que si tenemos una familia con quien celebrar después de todo.

Nyota asintió y Christine sonrió.

―Deberíamos olvidarnos de todo y disfrutar de nuestra nueva familia ―dijo Chapel alegre ―Y si no podemos… pues, se dónde está la reserva del doctor McCoy y un par de buenas amigas para ahogar las penas.

Todas rieron encantadas antes de comenzar a recoger todos los adornos restantes.

Nyota, antes de reunirse con los chicos, tomó la escalera y puso un muérdago arriba de la entrada del comedor. Vio nostálgica a Spock, pero sonrió tenuemente al ver como Kirk observaba al vulcano. Después de todo, ella quería que fuese feliz y sabía quién sería el causante de la felicidad del pelinegro. Tal vez el muérdago podría ayudar a que lo inevitable pasase pronto. Ella estaría bien, miró a sus amigas y comprendió que por el momento, estaba perfectamente bien siendo soltera.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo una tradición navideñas de escribir fics de navidad, aunque el año pasado no publique nada por aca, lo hice. Este año decidi publicar una pequeña serie de drabbles que tienen como inspiracion cosas tipicas de la Navidad. Esta inspiracion viene como titulo de los drabble, espero que les guste. Estare publicandolos a lo largo del día hasta Navidad, es decir mañana a las 12. Que será el último.<strong>

**espero que los disfruten**

**¿Merezco algun review en este?**

**Felices fiestas.**

**Bliss**


	2. Muérdago

**Navidad en la Enterprise.**

_De la colección Festividades en la Enterprise._

**Muérdago**.

― ¡No! ―gritó McCoy en la entrada del puente ― ¡Definitivamente no!

―No me interesa si quieres o no Bones ―dijo Kirk sonriéndole pícaramente a McCoy ―están debajo del muérdago y deben hacerlo. Yo lo hice, Chekov lo hizo, también Nyota. Te reíste con ellos y conmigo, es tiempo de que nos riamos de ustedes. Lo siento, hazlo.

La tripulación del puente había apartado la vista de sus respectivas estaciones para mirar la discusión en la entrada de éste. Donde, estratégicamente, había sido puesto un muérdago en un intento desesperado de que el capitán y el primer oficial se besasen de una buena vez. Sin embargo, no habían tenido suerte. Al menos no con ellos dos, por lo menos una docena de desafortunados tuvieron que besarse entre ellos. Ahora era el turno del doctor McCoy, que se había parado en ese lugar junto con el jefe de ingenieros. El señor Scott.

Leonard miraba a Scotty con aprensión y un poco de miedo. Nadie sabía de sus crecientes sentimientos hacia su amigo, ese hombre de ojos castaños y sonrisa permanente, aquel con un extraño amor al buen whiskey, escocés por supuesto, y a los sándwiches. Kirk podía intuir algo, aunque no lo confirmó hasta que Bones se negó a besar a Scotty con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada negándose a ser dirigida al hombre en cuestión.

― ¡Oh por todos los cielos sangrientos! ―exclamó Montgomery antes de tomar los costados del rostro de Leonard, con un poco más de fuerza de la que hubiese querido, presionó sus labios sobre del doctor, moviéndolos bruscamente.

El cuerpo de McCoy estaba paralizado. Sus ojos abiertos en shock. Scotty intentó forzar una respuesta por parte del médico. Pero al no conseguirla, se separó de él. Sus ojos se tiñeron en lágrimas.

―Si eso es todo ―dijo el ingeniero con la voz estrangulada ―Ya sabe dónde puede encontrarme, capitán.

El médico reaccionó justo cuando vio la espalda de Scott.

―Scotty, espera

Leonard tomó el brazo del ingeniero, lo volteó y presionó nuevamente sus labios contra los de él. Esta vez, rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Montgomery se sorprendió pero devolvió el beso al instante. Las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se derramaron por sus mejillas convertidas en unas de pura dicha.

La tripulación sonrió conmovida antes de regresar a sus puestos y darles un poco de privacidad a esos dos. Tal vez no eran el capitán y el primer oficial, pero sin duda el muérdago había servido a su propósito.

* * *

><p>Este fue un regalo de Navidad el año pasado pra mi querida Juna Izumi. Que le encanta la parejita. Pero como fue un regalo, no quise subirlo el año pasado... Pero ya traia la idea de la serie para entonces... Asi que aqui esta.<p>

Espero les gustase.

¿Meresco algún review?

No importa la extensión sino la intención

Felices fiestas

Bliss


	3. Ponche de huevo

**Navidad en la Enterprise.**

_De la colección Festividades en la Enterprise._

**Ponche de huevo.**

―No sé por qué te gusta tanto esta cosa ―dijo Hikaru viendo el vaso que le extendió Chekov ―Es muy dulce.

―El ponche de huevo es una tradición navideña rusa ―contestó el más joven, enseñando los hoyuelos

Hikaru lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica antes de tomar un sorbo.

―¡Pero qué demonios! ―exclamó al sentir una quemazón en la garganta, tosió un poco antes de enfocar su mirada en Pavel. El pequeño castaño lo miraba pícaramente.

―Tal vez debí especificar ―dijo burlonamente ―El ponche de huevo _con Vodka_ es una tradición navideña rusa.

El ruso estalló en una sonora carcajada antes de tomar un sorbo de su propio vaso. Sulu miró con asombro como el líquido pasaba por la garganta de su joven amigo ―joven y muy lindo amigo― sin siquiera un signo de contrariedad ante el gran contenido alcohólico de la bebida.

―No deberías estar tomando eso ―dijo el japonés frunciendo el seño.

―Oh vamos Karu ―dijo Pavel ―bebo Vodka prácticamente desde que nací, además tengo veintiún años, ya no me pueden decir absolutamente nada.

Hizo énfasis en su punto brindando al aire y tomándose el resto de su vaso. Sulu suspiró antes de hacer lo mismo. Chekov rellenó ambos

―Supongo que a veces olvido que solo eres unos años más joven que nosotros y que en efecto, has crecido… todos en realidad

―Nunca fui un niño Hikaru ―contestó el ruso, dándole una mirada que Sulu no pudo identificar el significado ―Muchos de ustedes hacían cosas a los diecisiete años que no era precisamente pilotear una nave.

El japonés soltó una carcajada, tomando un trago más del ponche. El alcohol comenzaba a llenarle las mejillas de color. Recordó su propia adolescencia, en efecto, Pavel era cuando lo conoció, mucho más maduro que él a esa edad, y claro que no era inocente, ya lo había pillado observando obscenamente a algunos miembros de la tripulación. Ignoró la repentina molestia que sintió cuando recordó la mirada que Pavel te tendió al trasero del Comandante Spock. Se tomó el resto del vaso de un solo trago. ¿El segundo? ¿O acaso era el tercero? Más tal vez, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero ciertamente se sentía un poco mareado.

Pavel rellenó su vaso nuevamente. Súbitamente, Sulu se dio cuenta de que su pequeño amigo, no se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. Chekov tenía una increíble resistencia al alcohol. O tal vez no había tomado tanto como él…

―¿Estas intentando emborracharme? ―preguntó Hikaru

Pavel se rio.

―Te tardaste un poco ―murmuró ― Pero no, al menos no exactamente. Solo lo suficiente, a demás y yo también estoy tomando. Necesitaba darme valor y tu olvidar…

―¿Olvidar? ―preguntó Sulu confundido, no podía pensar en nada que él quisiese olvidar ―¿Qué debo de olvidar?

―Qué era un adolescente cuando pisé esta nave

De pronto el vaso en su mano se desvaneció y un peso ajeno se instauró en su regazo. Lo último que pudo observar antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen en contra de su voluntad, fue un par de ojos verdes.

―Feliz Navidad, Karu ―dijo Chekov separándose de los labios del japonés

―¿También es una tradición rusa emborrachar a alguien para besarlo? ―preguntó Sulu

―Solo si esa persona es tu futuro novio ―le respondió juguetonamente ―¿Aceptas?


	4. Sueter feo

**Navidad en la Enterprise.**

_De la colección Festividades en la Enterprise._

**Suéter feo**

―Capitán ―dijo la paje Kristen ―Su madre mandó éste paquete para usted.

Kirk sonrió desde su silla.

― ¿De verdad? ―tomó el paquete feliz y rompió el papel para envolver con facilidad.

Una franca y melodiosa carcajada resonó en el puente. Todos los miembros de la tripulación, Incluyendo a Spock, voltearon a ver al capitán con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué es, capitán? ―preguntó Chekov intrigado.

―Un horrendo y espantoso suéter ―respondió Kirk, poniéndose el suéter encima del uniforme ― ¿No es genial?

El vulcano enarcó una ceja. Por más que intentó dar algún sentido a aquello, no pudo más que calificar esa oración como altamente ilógica.

―"Genial" suele ser una expresión positiva hacia algún objeto o ser, lo contrario a horrendo y espantoso ―dijo Spock ― ¿Puedo preguntar, capitán, qué es a lo que se refiere?

―Veras Spock ―respondió Kirk mirándolo con ternura mal enmascarada ―en la Tierra, en esta época del año, muchas madres suelen...

―Estoy familiarizado con la tradición humana de regalar un suéter en estas fechas, capitán. Mi madre lo hizo todos los años, conmigo y mi padre.

El tono de Spock fue como siempre neutro. Pero Jim pudo observar un pequeño destello de dolor en los ojos del Vulcano, ante la mención de su progenitora. Kirk, dedujo, correctamente por cierto, que Amanda siempre intento conservar algunas tradiciones humanas y que ahora Spock les daba un significado muy profundo. El amor por su madre era inmenso, por más que él lo quisiera ocultar. Kirk sintió un poco de compasión por su primer oficial. Aunque estaba seguro que él no dejaba que las emociones lo embargaran, estas seguían ahí.

―Ah... Pues, es horrendo el suéter, nunca lo usaría en otra época del año ―respondió Kirk ―pero me gusta porque es de las cosas que mi madre hace que, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, me recuerda que ella me ama.

Kirk sonrió como tratando de animar al vulcano, aunque este ni lo necesitara.

―Entiendo ―dijo Spock antes de voltearse y continuar el trabajo en su estación.

...

― ¡Spock! ¡Spock! ―gritó Kirk, entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto de su primer oficial ― ¡Despierta! ¡Es hora de la fiesta de Navidad!

―No estoy durmiendo Jim ―contestó el vulcano levantándose del suelo ―Estaba meditando.

―Meditar, dormir es lo mismo ―contestó riendo.

―Puedo deducir que tu comparación hace referencia a la vez que intentaste meditar conmigo y que en efecto, te quedaste dormido.

―Ya me disculpé por eso ―reprochó Kirk

―Solo estoy puntuando hecho, Jim

Kirk rodó los ojos.

―No importa ―dijo James haciendo un gesto con su mano ―Tengo algo para ti.

Kirk le extendió un paquete. El vulcano enarco una ceja, Jim le respondió con una sonrisa. El vulcano quitó la envoltura cuidadosamente.

―Jim... ¿Cómo es que...?

Spock sostenía entre sus manos un suéter del mismo azul que su uniforme de la Flota. Tenía diseños en zigzag en tonos más claros, algunos copos de nieve y en el medio la Enterprise.

―Hey, nadie debe estar sin un suéter feo en Navidad

―Gracias Jim ―dijo Spock, sus ojos brillaban conmovidos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa en su vientre. Todas las emociones contenidas se desbordaron. La alegría por el detalle de Kirk, la melancolía por su madre, la esperanza de un futuro prometedor en su nuevo hogar, la Enterprise, pero sobretodo amor por él, por aquel hombre maravilloso que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Toda esa explosión emocional se manifestó en una única acción ilógica y puramente sentimental. Spock acerco su rostro al de Kirk y presionó sus labios en la mejilla suave y sonrosada del humano.

En cuanto el contacto entre las pieles se produjo, Spock se congeló. Por fortuna sus escudos mentales se encontraban arriba, por lo que evitó leer los pensamientos y sentimientos de su capitán. Pero lo más importante, evitó que los suyos se propagaran con el contacto hacia la mente del ojiazul. Se separó inmediatamente. Sus mejillas y la punta de sus orejas estaban iluminadas con un suave verde.

―Lo lamento, capitán ―dijo regresando a su estricto porte y estoica expresión ―mis acciones fueron inapropiadas.

Pero Jim no, escuchaba. Una de sus manos estaba pegada a la mejilla besada previamente por el vulcano. Su sonrisa se expandió y el brillo en sus ojos reflejaron una alegría que nunca había visto antes. Spock enarco una ceja, confundido. ¿Habría sido apropiada su acción? No tuvo tiempo de hacer su pregunta. Pues cuando intento abrir la boca para preguntar. Kirk lo tomó por la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso lleno amor. Spock se sorprendió por unos segundos, inmóvil. Antes rodear a Jim con sus brazos. Bajó los escudos de su mente y transmitió todos sus sentimientos por el contacto de sus labios.

Se separaron únicamente para confesarse por primera vez.

―Te amo ―dijeron al unísono antes de besarse otra vez, sellando una promesa de vida que partiría desde ese instante hasta donde el tiempo les permitiera.


	5. Fiesta

**Navidad en la Enterprise.**

_De la colección Festividades en la Enterprise._

**Fiesta**

―¡Valla! ―exclamó el capitán ―esto se ve aún mejor de lo que pensé

Las luces navideñas y el gran árbol de Navidad del comedor se notaban aún más bellos con la luz baja y las mesas decoradas para el gran festín. Estaban acomodadas de tal manera que en medio quedaba un gran espacio para bailar. Era una gran fiesta y duraría un turno completo, la primera mitad del beta y la segunda del gama, para que toda la tripulación pudiese asistir si lo deseaba, claro que la tripulación del gama tenían prohibido beber. Aunque uno que otro "inteligente" lo hacía a escondidas. Pasarían sus próximos días libres limpiando Ingeniería si el señor Spock o alguien más los descubría.

En el extremo contrario al árbol de Navidad estaba la mesa del banquete dispuesta. Decenas de platillos invernales y festivos de varios planetas estaban dispuestos para todos. Jim buscó con timidez la mano vulcana que sabía estaba a pocos centímetros de la suya, sonrió tenuemente cuando esta no rechazó su contacto, sino que lo aceptó y le dio un apretón. Jim volteó a ver a Spock y le señaló la mesa con la mirada, al lugar donde los platillos vulcanos esperaban. Los ojos del vulcano se suavizaron y asintió tenuemente.

―¡Oh por todos los cielos! ―exclamó una voz con acento sureño rompiendo la magia del momento― Si van a hacerse ojitos toda la noche al menos lárguense de la maldita entrada.

La expresión de Bones era de enojo, pero sus ojos delataban su diversión. No se había percatado de las manos unidas de ambos.

―No tan rápido Leonard ―dijo Scotty al lado del médico con una sonrisa pícara ―No se pueden ir, ¿ya viste lo que hay arriba de ellos?

La pieza de muérdago que colocó Nyota hace unos días colgaba en espera de nuevas y despistadas víctimas. McCoy sonrió con sadismo, dulce venganza.

O no tan dulce…

Sin vacilar Spock tomó entre los brazos a Kirk y lo besó con fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

―Woa ―dijo Kirk cuando el vulcano lo liberó

―¿Qué demonios? ―preguntó Bones frunciendo el seño ― No es justo ―señaló a Kirk ― tu tenías que tartamudear y enrojecer ―señaló a Spock ―y luego tu recitarías mil un razones por las cuales era ilógico hacerlo.

―No veo por qué es ilógico expresar mi amor por mi pareja, doctor McCoy ―respondió Spock ―más en favor de las tradiciones humanas, cultura que ambos compartimos.

―¿Pareja? ―repitió incrédulo el castaño ―pero si ustedes…

―Entremos, Leonard ―interrumpió Scotty tomando la mano del doctor ―veamos si aún queda algo de ponche de huevo que nuestro querido prodigio ruso no haya contaminado con Vodka. Traes el escocés, ¿cierto?

Bones se dejó arrastrar por Scotty, sin embargo su expresión de desconcierto aún permanecía en su rostro.

Jim soltó una carcajada una vez estuvieron lejos.

―Creo que es buena idea que también busquemos algo de beber Spock ―dijo el rubio

―Considero prudente cenar primero, capitán.

―Sí, eso también ―hizo una pausa dramática ―¡Muero de hambre!

―Ilógico, considerando que la comida ingerida en el último descanso fue tan solo cuatro punto tres…

―Es una expresión

Spock lo sabía, pero también sabía lo mucho que le divertía a Kirk que lo tomase todo tan literal.

Ambos tomaron un plato y se sirvieron una buena cantidad de comida del buffet. Luego se dirigieron a la mesa donde sus amigos estaban.

―Los vi a ustedes dos allá atrás ―dijo Carol en cuanto llegaron a la mesa ―¡Felicidades!

Todos asintieron y repitieron las felicitaciones. Jim arqueó una ceja al ver que Chekov tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sulu.

―¿Irresistible encanto ruso? ―preguntó a modo de respuesta ante la silenciosa pregunta de James.

―Felicidades a ambos también ―dijo el capitán.

―¿¡Es que acaso todos de pronto están emparejados!? ―preguntó Nyota alzando la voz

La mesa se quedó en silencio, hasta que de pronto Uhura soltó una carcajada.

―Solo bromeo ―dijo ella ―me alegro por ustedes.

James se relajó y le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta. Le besó la mejilla mientras se sentaba a su lado, Spock tomó el asiento junto a él, por supuesto.

―No te pongas celosa ―le dijo Jim ―yo aún te amo.

Nyota rio suavemente.

―Quítate de encima ―le empujó ―¿Cuándo comprenderás que tu obsesión por mí es enfermiza?

Kirk hizo un gesto de dolor mientras los chicos se reían. Incluso el vulcano parecía estar disfrutando la broma.

―¿Alguien ha visto a Bones? ―preguntó Jim después de un rato

Chekov señaló la pista de baile. Él y Scotty bailaban.

―Wow ―dijo Christine ―debe de amarlo mucho si prefiere bailar a beber.

―Y Scotty a comer ―respondió el capitán burlón.

Unos minutos después ambos llegaron con un plato repleto de comida cada uno y un gran vaso de lo que parecía ser ponche de huevo, con escocés, claro.

―¿Qué? ―dijo Scotty ―Estoy enamorado pero sigo siendo humano. Debo de comer y beber.

La mesa entera soltó una carcajada. Bueno, todos menos Spock. El vulcano únicamente levanto su perfecta ceja.

Carol miró en silencio como se desenvolvía toda la tripulación. Era cierto que apenas llevaba unos meses sirviendo en esa nave, pero al ver las decoraciones, los suaves villancicos y la gente riendo y disfrutando, sintió una calidez en el pecho. Miró a su propia mesa. Donde el ánimo parecía estar por los cielos y ella misma se contagió de la euforia que todos sentían. Sonrió, la Navidad con su familia era encantadora.


End file.
